In general, an air conditioning system is provided in a vehicle so as to adjust a temperature of the interior of the vehicle. An air vent is provided to discharge cool air or warm air, which is produced by the air conditioning system, into the interior of the vehicle. That is, the air vent changes a direction of air being discharged into the interior of the vehicle, or closes a passage so as to prevent air from being discharged.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an air vent for a vehicle in the related art, FIG. 2 is a bottom view illustrating a damper knob of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view taken along line A-A′ of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, an air vent 2 for a vehicle in the related art includes a housing 30 which has an air outlet 31, a duct 10 which is connected to the housing 30, and a damper unit 60 which opens and closes the air outlet 31.
The damper unit 60 blocks air from being discharged through the air outlet 31, or allows air to flow through the air outlet 31. The damper unit 60 includes a damper knob 61, a knob rubber 63, an O-ring 65, and a damper housing 67.
Referring to FIG. 2, the damper knob 61 is provided in a manner that a partial region of a basic body having a circular shape is covered by the knob rubber 63 in order to grip easily for operating thereof.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the O-ring 65 is coupled to a center portion of the damper knob 61, and the O-ring 65 is compressed against and coupled to the damper housing 67 when the damper knob 61 is coupled to the damper housing 67, thereby improving operational feeling for rotation of the damper knob 61.
However, in the air vent for a vehicle in the related art and the damper unit thereof, the O-ring needs to be separately provided on the damper knob, and thus there are problems in that it is difficult to assemble the air vent, and an effect of improving operational feeling is insignificant.